1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clipping structure, and more particularly to a clipping structure with waterproof characteristic.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development and innovation in semiconductor technology, hand-held electronic devices having compact and portable characteristics, such as smart phones or tablet computers, have been widely applied in daily life. Demand for multi-functionality is also generated due to different fields in which these hand-held electronic devices are applied to. For example, the basic requirement of those military phones or military computers, is to be able to operate in all weathers. A waterproof characteristic is an important requirement for the military phones or the military computers to operate in bad weathers, so as to ensure that war intelligence is accurately transmitted. In addition to military applications, the hand-held electronic devices for distributing goods in logistics and distribution industry may also require the waterproof characteristic for operating properly in bad weathers.
Furthermore, the smart phones advertised with waterproof and dustproof characteristics start to circulate in the market in recent years. Said smart phones have become the mainstream in the market since they are capable of providing excellent waterproof and dustproof characteristics for wider applicability. Generally, in a structure of the smart phone, moist is most likely to invade the body through gaps between keys to damage inner circuits. As a result, the hand-held electronic devices may be prone to malfunction. Accordingly, how to improve waterproof characteristic at the keys while reducing influence by waterproof structure to appearance of the mobile phone has become an important issue to be solved.